Back in Time Rangers
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Fourth in an ongoing series


Disclaimer: This is after "Ranger Gone Bad". I had a lot of fun with this one, but I had writer`s block forever! The Rangers get transported back in time again to the Xena period. So the characters on Xena, Hercules, Young Herc, Power Rangers, and Party of Five are not mine. Randy Thomas, however, is. So you can`t use him without my permish. Well, on with the fic! Rated PG for a slightly suggestive question. (When referring to Jason of Corinth, I`ll say K. Jason just so there`s no confusion.) The planet Gringor is mine. And the villain Dark Desire is mine. If you want to use either of these or Randy Thomas, ask me. PS The character of young Xena is played by Christina Ricci. (A Casper/Now And Then/Gold Diggers Christina Ricci.) And young Gabrielle is an older Anna Chlumsky. If anyone`s seen the episode of Early Edition that she was on, you`ll know what I mean.  
  
Back In Time Rangers  
  
By Julia  
  
It was a calm and beautiful day in Angel Grove, California. Eight ordinary teens were sprawled on the grass in Angel Grove Park. They are Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Billy Mitchell, Randy Thomas, Trini Kwan, Katherine Hilliard, (Kat) and Tommy Oliver. They are the power rangers, but looking at them, you would never know. It`s a normal day, and everyone is quite relaxed. Jason and Kimberly are cuddled together, and so are Tommy and Kat. Randy and Trini have crushes on each other, and both are being very shy about it. Billy looks "crushed" at the fact that Trini and Randy like each other.  
  
They are just beginning to get sleepy when Zack jumps up and cries, ''Who wants to play tag?''  
  
His friends laugh. Jason said, ''Zack, are you crazy? We haven`t played that since the sixth grade!''  
  
Tommy, Randy, and Katherine, who didn`t grow up with the others, feel left out. Tommy said, ''Zack, are you having a kiddie attack?''  
  
Zack laughed. ''No, I just want to chase people around. C`mon, it`ll be fun!'' His big brown eyes twinkled.  
  
His friends agreed to play, so they all got up and began chasing each other around. Zack was It, and he could run pretty fast, so there was a lot of running and shrieking. Kimberly got tackled by Zack and was made It. She giggled as he tickled her for a moment, then let her up. She spotted Kat, and took off running, making sure Kat was in her sights. She tagged Kat politely when she got up to her. Kat wasn`t very fast, but Jason tripped and she managed to tag him.  
  
Once Jason got tagged, everybody had to run for their life. Jason was a very good runner and always had been. He chased his friends around the park, their fun ending when Bulk and Skull crashed the game.  
  
Bulk grinned. ''Having fun?'' He leered.  
  
Skull echoed, ''Yeah, having fun?''  
  
Kimberly folded her arms across her chest. They all would have figured that by now, Bulk and Skull would have grown up. Especially since they`d both joined the police squad. She shot back, ''Who asked you?''  
  
Bulk was shocked. Who did this girl think she was, getting an attitude with him? ''Who do you think you are, you witch?'' He said.  
  
Kimberly gasped. She was about to retailiate, when Jason stepped forward. ''You`d better shut your mouth, Bulk. Cause if you don`t, I`ll shut it for you.'' Jason`s brown eyes were filled with anger, and his temper was flaring. No one called his girlfriend that and got away with it.  
  
The two punks turned policemen were about to answer, when a girl with long chesnutt brown hair interrupted. ''Hold it. You`d better leave them alone.'' It was Jason`s sister Julia.  
  
Jason grinned. His sister was usually mild-tempered, but if you made her mad, watch out! ''Hey, Jules.''  
  
Julia smiled at her brother, then glared at the two jokers. ''I don`t know what you think you`re doing, but you`d better back off. These guys won`t fight you, but I will. I learned karate from Tommy over there.''  
  
Bulk took one look at Julia, and grabbed Skull. The two of them took off.  
  
Kimberly giggled. ''Go Jules!'' She said, giving Julia a hug.  
  
Julia shrugged. ''I really wouldn`t fight anybody. But they don`t know that!''  
  
Her friends laughed. After the laughter subsided, Julia said, ''Jase, Charlie wants you home for dinner. It`s our family dinner night.''  
  
Jason grabbed his bookbag. ''OK. Catch ya later, guys. Kim, you know you`re allowed. Do you want to come?''  
  
Kimberly shook her head. ''Sorry, Jase. I`ve got to work on my English paper. It`s almost the end of school. I want it to be good.''  
  
Jason smiled. ''Kay.'' He gave his girlfriend a kiss and waved good-bye to his friends. His family dinner night was important. Jason`s parents had died in a car crash a few weeks after they recieved the Zeo powers. Now, Charlie made sure to have a family dinner night every week. Usually Friday.  
  
When the two siblings arrived at the resturaunt, their other siblings were there already. Bailey is Jason`s non-identical twin brother, Charlie is the oldest, Claudia comes after Julia, who is a year younger than the twins, and Owen is last. They are a party of six, and all are dark haired except for Owen. He is blond. Charlie figures that will change with time.  
  
As Jason sat down next to his twin, Owen, who is only a little boy, grabs a hold of Jason`s red plaid shirt. He mumbles something incoherent, and Jason smiles and nods, like he knows what his brother is talking about.  
  
Bailey laughed, his dimples showing. At eighteen, Bailey is very cute, and, like his twin, he has lots of girls fall for him. He and Jason often joke that in that respect, they are identical. Bai said to his brother, ''Do you even know what Owe just said?''  
  
Jason shrugged. ''No, but Owen never talks so you can understand him. Hey, Claud-o. What`d you do in school today?''  
  
Claudia scrunched up her face. Claudia is thirteen, (almost fourteen) and enjoying school. She replied, ''Well, it`s close to the end of the year, so our teacher let us play games or talk by ourselves today.''  
  
Jason nodded. ''Sounds cool. We had a field day. Then my friends and I went to the park to play tag.'' He smiled, and his big chocolate brown eyes twinkled.  
  
Charlie broke into the conversation. ''Jason, Bai, I have a question. I asked Julia, and I even asked Claud, even though she doesn`t and never has had a boyfriend, so now I`m asking you. I know you guys are responsible and all that, so don`t take this the wrong way. Jules, cover Owe`s ears.'' He said as a side comment. ''Did either one of you leave a package of condoms in the bathroom?''  
  
Bailey gulped, but Jason shook his head. ''Nope, sorry, Char.''  
  
His brother hesistated. ''Sarah did. We were going to, but neither one of us was ready.''  
  
Charlie smiled to ease his younger brother`s discomfort. ''It`s OK, Bai. I was just checking.''  
  
That finished with, the family continued with their meal.  
  
When Jason returned home, he was tired. They`d finished dinner, and then himself, Bailey, and Julia had wandered over to the park to play catch. They`d had fun, but now it was eleven at night, and Jason was bushed. He`d had a long day. He took a quick shower and then collapsed in bed.  
  
The next morning, all of the Rangers awoke in the same place. They had sun shining on their faces, and all felt grass beneath them. Zack sat up, glancing around him. ''Oh, no!'' He cried.  
  
Kimberly sat slowly up. ''Isn`t this the time of Xena and Hercules?'' She asked.  
  
Her friends all sat up, wiping sleep from their eyes. ''Yeah, but it`s not like I remember. It`s younger somehow.'' Randy said.  
  
Two boys ran past them, heading for the academy. One was blond-haired and blue eyed, at least six foot, and the other was Jason of Corinth, the boy Jason had helped to get his Zeo crystal.  
  
Zack said, ''Guys, I think if we want some action, we`d better follow them. They`re heading for something cool, look!''  
  
His friends turned to look. It was a large building. They decided to get a better look, so they all started heading towards it. When they got closer, they saw it was the famous Cheiron`s Academy. They`d read about it in their history books. Hercules had graduated from here. Zack saw a girl with short blond hair and blue eyes and immediately made a beeline for her. Randy saw another girl with long black hair and walked casually over, even though he had a crush on Trini. They shook their heads as the short haired girl punched Zack in the stomach.  
  
Jason of Corinth saw Jason the Power Ranger and walked over. ''How`d you get here?'' He asked causually.  
  
Jason shrugged. ''We just woke up here.''  
  
Kimberly asked, ''How`s Kimblina?'' She was referring to the girl she`d helped to get her Zeo crystal. The girl had been Jason`s girlfriend.  
  
K. Jason hung his head. ''She was ill, and Cheiron couldn`t heal her. She was a cadet here.'' He said tearfully.  
  
Jason touched his shoulder in condolence, and Kimberly gave him a hug. The blond-haired boy they`d seen with K. Jason came over. ''I`m Hercules. And you guys aren`t from this period, are you?''  
  
Kat replied, ''No, we`re not. I`m Katherine, or Kat, this is Billy, that`s Zack over there, Randy over that way, this is Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Trini.''  
  
Hercules smiled. ''It`s nice to meet you.''  
  
The girl and Zack walked over. They were both laughing. Zack calmed down and said, ''Guys, this is Lilith.'' He waved Randy and the girl he was with over, and Hercules waved over a boy with shoulder length curly hair. ''Lilith, this is Randy, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Kat, Tommy, and Trini.''  
  
The girl and boy who hadn`t been introduced smiled. The girl said, ''I`m Xena, and this is Iolaus. It`s nice to meet you.''  
  
The Rangers smiled back. Kimberly saw a Centaur heading their way, and recognized him as the famous Cheiron right away. Cheiron smiled at the eight Rangers standing next to Hercules, K. Jason, Iolaus, Xena, and Lilith. ''I`m Cheiron. I take it you`ve met my five best students?'' He asked.  
  
Jason nodded. ''Yes. You must be Cheiron. I`m Jason, and these are my friends Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Randy, Billy, Tommy, and Kat.'' His friends all echoed a hello. Jason continued with, ''Cheiron, I think it`s obvious that we aren`t from this time period. Could you tell us how we got here?''  
  
In the Power Chamber, Zordon and Alpha were trying to figure out where the Power Rangers had gone. Alpha was scurrying around the Power Chamber, messing with the controls. He wasn`t coming to any conclusions. All of a sudden, Zordon cried, ''ALPHA! LOOK AT THE VIEWING GLOBE!''  
  
The little robot turned to the viewing globe. A bunch of different people from different time periods were wandering around, trying to figure out where they were. Alpha gasped. ''Ai yi yi yi yi!'' He cried. ''What`s happened?''  
  
Zordon replied, ''THE TIME CONTINUEUM MUST HAVE BEEN MESSED UP SOMEHOW.''  
  
While Alpha worked on fixing the problem, a man on the planet of Gringor was pacing in his throne room. His name is Dark Desire, and he has been after Earth for centuries. He had been keeping tabs on it, and it had been being guarded by eight Zeo rangers, so he quickly got rid of them. He sent them back in time to the Herc/Xena period. By doing so, he figured he could have some fun, too, so he messed up the time continueum so people from different periods were walking around everywhere. He thought it was pretty funny, himself. He had no henchmen, or anything. He worked alone.  
  
As the Power Rangers tried to figure out how to get home, he laughed. They had managed to get themselves "hooked up" with Hercules, K. Jason of Corinth, and Xena. They were pretty famous. So was Gabrielle, Xena`s best friend. But they hadn`t encountered her yet. But he knew they would. The other two, Iolaus and Lilith, hadn`t done much with their lives, except help Hercules. They were credited with helping Hercules and Xena both with a lot of important missions. He couldn`t believe they`d gotten themselves aligned with such courageous people. But they were going to need their help. Ares was in alliance with him, and they were planning a doozy..................................  
  
Trini, Billy, Zack, and Randy were all in the barracks with Hercules, Lilith, and Iolaus. They had decided that until the Rangers could get back home, they would be temporary cadets. Herc and his two friends were explaining the rules to the four rangers while K. Jason and Xena gave the tour to Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Kat. They would switch off after they were finished.  
  
Hercules was explaining the rules when Iolaus tripped over his own feet trying to demonstrate how to climb onto one of the beds. Trini giggled and helped him up. Randy asked, ''Are you OK, Iolaus?''  
  
Iolaus shook his head. ''Yes, I`m fine. A little shaken, but otherwise, I`m fine.'' He added, ''Herc, you didn`t tell them my nickname.''  
  
Before Hercules could answer, K. Jason, Xena, Kimberly, Tommy, and Kat all burst into the barracks, out of breath. Kimberly gasped, ''These guys dressed in black armor are after us!''  
  
Hercules asked, ''Where`s Jason at?''  
  
Kimberly struggled to catch her breath. ''He`s fighting some guy named Ares. He said he was the God of War.''  
  
Hercules groaned. ''Great. Where were you guys at?''  
  
Xena replied, ''We were in the courtyard. Ares`s men were only after us. They didn`t care about anyone else.'' She looked at Hercules, and there was no mistaking she had a crush on him.  
  
Hercules took off. ''I`ll be back. I`m going to help Jason.''  
  
Kimberly cried, ''Wait! I`m going to come with you!'' She took off after him.  
  
In the courtyard, Jason was fighting Ares, and actually doing all right. He`d realized that although Ares was a good fighter, he was mostly talk. He was ducking a fireball when Hercules and Kimberly joined him. ''Hi.'' Jason said, grinning. ''Meet Ares. Ares, Kim. I assume you know Herc.''  
  
The God of War smiled sadistically. ''Yes, we`ve met. Now can we get down to buisness?''  
  
Hercules said, ''Ares, this doesn`t involve them, does it? It`s just between you and me.''  
  
Ares laughed. ''Oh, no, it does involve them. You see, I`m working with a higher power, and he`d like to overtake Earth. That`s why the Power brats are here.''  
  
Suddenly, a huge wind started up, and an evil figure descended down from the sky. He was dressed in flowing robes of black and red, and he had a head full of black hair with the littlest bit of silver. He had the most remarkable eyes. Despite his black hair, and the dark aura surrounding him, his eyes were sky blue. They looked out of place on such a stature. His eyes were the thing that held most of his power. One look into his eyes, and you were under his command. That`s why he didn`t need armies. And even though the man looked only about fifty or so, he was over centuries old.  
  
As his black-booted feet touched the ground, a hand reached from within his robes and smacked Ares upside the head. ''You imbecile! Don`t you know how to keep your mouth shut?'' His whole being glowed red with anger. ''You cannot just open your mouth and start spilling the plan!'' He turned to the gold and purple rangers and Hercules. ''I am Dark Desire. I am from the planet of Gringor. Unfortunately, I am not on your side. I am working against you. And even though I will win, it will be a good fight.''  
  
Kimberly tried not to look at his eyes as she said, ''Well, I can`t say that it`s nice to have met you, but we`ll definitely see you again. Herc and Jason and I have to go.''  
  
Dark Desire bowed. ''It was nice meeting you, even though the feeling isn`t mutal. Till we meet again.'' He pulled his cloak around himself and Ares, and they both disappeared.  
  
Jason said, ''We need to find out just who this Dark Desire guy is.''  
  
Hercules nodded. ''Perhaps Cherion can shed some light on this.'' The three hurried to join their friends in the barracks.  
  
Upon arriving in the barracks, they immiedately told the others about Dark Desire. ''Billy, is there any way we can run a background check on this guy to see who he is?'' Jason asked.  
  
Billy shrugged. ''If we try and actually get through to Zordon. He`d be able to run one.''  
  
Kat said, ''Then let`s get to it!''  
  
Billy managed to contact Zordon, but it was very staticy. ''Zordon! We need to run a background check on this guy Dark Desire.''  
  
Zordon replied, "OK, BILLY, I WILL HAVE ALPHA RUN A SCAN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.''  
  
Billy replied, ''Thanks, Zordon.''  
  
Cheiron walked in as Billy was finishing the transition. ''Cadets, it`s time for dinner. I had the other cook fired and a new one hired, so the food shouldn`t taste so bad. I`ve noticed how skinny some of you are getting. And in one case, how fat.'' He gave Iolaus a glance.  
  
Iolaus replied, ''I can`t help it! I love food! And if Xena, Herc, Jason, and Lilith don`t eat their food, I eat it!''  
  
Cherion just rolled his eyes. ''Anyways, head for the mess hall.''  
  
The centaur lead the way as the Rangers and Lilith, Iolaus, Hercules, K. Jason, and Xena all left the barracks and headed for the mess hall.  
  
When they reached it, Iolaus headed for the line first. ''Man, I`m hungry, gotta eat food!'' He cried as he got to the front of the line.  
  
Hercules rolled his eyes. ''That`s our Iolaus. Food`s his game.'' This made everyone laugh.  
  
As the group joined the line, K. Jason said, ''So, how are you guys liking the academy?''  
  
Kat replied, ''It`s great, actually. Tommy and I both liked the horses in the stables very much.''  
  
Randy chimed in, ''I like the mess hall! We got free food.''  
  
Trini giggled. ''You`re starting to sound like Iolaus.'' She commented, as they moved up in line.  
  
Randy replied, ''I don`t think that it`s such a bad thing.'' He picked up a tray. ''Iolaus is a pretty happenin' dude.''  
  
Hercules nodded. ''Yeah, Iolaus makes things happen, all right.''  
  
This made everyone laugh. As soon as the large group had gotten their food, they all sat down at Hercules`s, Iolaus`s, K. Jason`s, Lilith`s, and Xena`s regular table. Iolaus and Randy both had a mountain of food. Everyone else had smaller portions, and K. Jason only had a slice of bread and a piece of chicken.  
  
Kimberly, seated across from her boyfriend and next to Hercules asked, ''K. Jason, is that all you`re going to eat? If you`re on a diet, you`re a stick already.''  
  
K. Jason replied, ''I`m not on a diet, I just haven`t been hungry lately.''  
  
Iolaus sighed. ''Wish I had that problem!''  
  
All of his friends laughed. Kat said, ''Even though we have to fight Dark Desire and Ares, I think we`re gonna have a blast!''  
  
Meanwhile, Ares was getting chewed out. ''You IMBECILE! How could you give away our plan?'' Dark Desire fumed.  
  
Ares shrugged. ''All I did was tell them that I was working with a higher power.''  
  
Dark Desire began to pace his throne room. ''Yes, but I told you not to reveal anything if you were going to attack. Now they know about me. I`m sure that they had Zordon run a background check on me. This isn`t good. They`ll find that I am most evil and have control over five thousand galaxies.''  
  
Ares`s mouth dropped open. Dark Desire was mumbling to himself and didn`t seem to notice. This guy was more powerful than Zeus! Possibly more powerful than anyone in the entire universe! He smoothed out his shoulder- length black curly hair. He was wondering why, exactly, Dark Desire had chosen him to alliance himself with. He wasn`t nearly as powerful as Dark Desire himself.  
  
''Dark Desire, sir, tell me, why have you chosen me to alliance yourself with? I mean, with you having control over so many galaxies and being so evil, I`m sure I`m not quite as powerful as you are.'' Ares commented.  
  
Dark Desire replied, ''Because while I`m getting the Power Rangers, I thought I might get Hercules and his pals, too. Change a little history. But I didn`t want that revealed yet, and now that they know who I am, they`re going to find out all kinds of things about me!''  
  
Ares asked, ''What kinds of things?''  
  
Dark Desire replied, ''Things they can use to their advantage, Ares. I don`t want them to know anything more! I`m going to get rid of King Jason of Corinth by causing a war that he has to stop. Gabrielle is getting herself to Cheiron`s, so I won`t have to worry about that.''  
  
Ares smiled. ''You`re a man after my own heart, sir.''  
  
Dark Desire just nodded absentmindedly and with the flick of his hand, started a war between Sparta, Thebes, and Corinth. Ares sighed and wished that he could start wars that easily. Dark Desire then pointed to the viewing globe to his left. ''Now, watch. A messenger will be running along that road to inform Jason that there`s a war going on.''  
  
Ares looked, and sure enough, a messenger was running at break neck speed down the road. ''You`re good.''  
  
Dark Desire nodded. ''I know.''  
  
In the mess hall, the large group had just finished eating and were heading to the barracks for quiet time before bed. They`d stayed an extra hour because Iolaus hadn`t finished eating yet.  
  
Kat, Kimberly, Xena, Lilith, and Trini all split up from the group to head for the girl`s barracks. Upon leaving, Kimberly kissed Jason good- night, and Kat Tommy. Kimberly glanced at Iolaus. ''You know, Io, that if you ate less food, you`d be less sleepier at night.''  
  
Iolaus, who`d been about to drop off at only nine-thirty, nodded. ''I  
  
know, Kim. But for some reason, I just can`t stop eating so much. I mean, it doesn`t make me fat because I get so much exercise.''  
  
A young man came running into the barracks. ''Where`s King Jason?'' He asked, looking worried.  
  
K. Jason stepped forward. ''I am King Jason.'' He said.  
  
The young man replied, ''There is a war going on between Sparta, Thebes, and Corinth. No one knows why it began.''  
  
K. Jason said, ''OK. I`m on my way.'' He grabbed the knapsack he kept packed for such situations and said good-bye to everyone.  
  
The next morning, the large group met in the breakfast hall. Cheiron was standing with a young girl about their age with long blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a simple cloth skirt and a green top. She carried a staff. Xena smiled. ''Gabrielle!'' She cried, and ran across the room to give the girl a hug.  
  
Zack asked, ''Who`s the babe?'' Kimberly, Kat, Trini, and Lilith all smacked him for calling her a babe.  
  
Hercules replied, ''An old friend of Xena`s. She`s a year younger than us. She`s seventeen. She couldn`t come to the academy when Xena did because her parents didn`t think she was old enough to venture out on her own. We`ve met her once before, and we like her.''  
  
Iolaus grinned. ''I think she`s cute and I`d like to get to know her better.'' His blue eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
Hercules laughed. ''Oh, yeah. Iolaus has a crush on her. To tell you the truth, I think she likes him, too.''  
  
Iolaus gasped. ''Really? Oh, Herc, thanks for the info!'' He ran across the room happily.  
  
Hercules rolled his eyes. ''He`s too girl-crazy.'' He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes as they got into the line.  
  
Zack laughed. ''Au contraire, my noble friend. There is no such thing as too girl-crazy.'' He paused to think. ''Well, OK, there is, but only if it keeps you from getting yourself a girl.''  
  
Jason laughed. ''Well, then, Zack, you`ll never get a girl!'' He smiled, to let his friend know he was teasing.  
  
Zack said, ''Well, Jase, not everyone gets as lucky as you. I mean, not everyone can hook up with a girl who`s been their best friend since kindergarten.''  
  
Lilith asked, ''What`s hook up and kindergarten mean?''  
  
Zack replied, ''Kindergarten is the grade that we begin school, and hook up means to get together.''  
  
As they moved up in line, Xena, Gabrielle, and Iolaus joined them. ''Hi, guys. This is my friend Gabrielle. Gab, you know Hercules, Iolaus, and Lilith, but these are my new friends Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Randy, and Kat. Guys, this is Gabrielle.''  
  
Gabrielle nodded. ''It`s nice to meet you.''  
  
Jason said, ''So you grew up with Xena, huh? Do you have any stories to tell us about that?'' His brown eyes twinkled merrily. He and Xena had already grown to be close friends.  
  
Xena gave him a light punch in the arm, and Gabrielle said, ''Yes, I believe I do. There`s one hilarious one about the time that Xena and I decided to see if pigs could fly.''  
  
Jason, Zack, and Randy burst out laughing. ''Oh, I`ve got to hear this story. Please, do tell.'' Zack said between gasps of laughter.  
  
Before she could tell it, the roof of the academy flew away. Dark Desire was looming above them from the sky. He was looking apologetic, like he didn`t want to destroy them. ''Hello, Rangers. Come and fight me.''  
  
The eight Rangers quickly ran out of the mess hall and into the empty barracks. Iolaus, Hercules, Xena, Gabrielle, and Lilith followed. Jason quickly said, ''It`s Morphin Time!''  
  
Kat: Zeo Ranger One, Pink!  
  
Trini: Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!  
  
Billy: Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!  
  
Zack: Zeo Ranger Four, Green!  
  
Tommy: Zeo Ranger Five, Red!  
  
Kimberly: Zeo Ranger Six, Purple!  
  
Randy: Zeo Ranger Seven, White!  
  
Jason: Gold Ranger Power!  
  
Their friends exclaimed at their suits, and then they all rushed outside to fight Dark Desire. The sky was black, with streaks of red, and there was a black mist settling all around. Kat said, ''Great, how are we supposed to see him?''  
  
Xena, holding her sword, said, ''I bet we`re not supposed to. He`s not making it a fair fight.''  
  
Jason smiled as the large form of Dark Desire filled the sky. It was Zord size. He said, ''Rangers, let`s call our zords.''  
  
The other Rangers called out, ''We need SuperZeo Zord power now!''  
  
Jason called, ''I call on the power of Pryamidas!''  
  
Without a word, they formed the Ultramegazord. They fired once at Dark Desire before he knocked them on their butts. They got up again, and fought using everything they had. It was helpful, for they actually weakened the old warlord. Kimberly gasped, ''We need to kill him! Why is it so hard?''  
  
Dark Desire was growing weakened. He was very shocked. He had thought that the Rangers weren`t very powerful, but he was wrong. And he was out of shape, since he hadn`t overtaken anyone in awhile.  
  
Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, Iolaus, and Lilith were using a catapult to fire rocks at him. Iolaus and Gabrielle filled it up with rocks, Xena and Lilith held it while it was filled, and then Hercules let it go. With his great strength, the rocks had a great impact.  
  
Another group joined the fray. Zeus, King of the Gods, his daughter Athena, his daughter Artemis, his son Apollo, his son Hephestus, and his brothers Hades and Posiedon. With all of them, the Power Rangers, and Hercules and company fighting, they managed to kill Dark Desire. The forces of all the powers combined were too much for Dark Desire, and he crumbled. The Gods and Godesses, including Ares, left when he was destroyed.  
  
The Power Rangers felt their communicators fire up, and they knew they could go home. They first said good-bye to their friends.  
  
Jason said good-bye to Xena, first. He hugged her long and tight. Both were crying. They had become great friends over the time they`d known each other. He was going to miss her very much, and her him. They didn`t need to say anything, just being near each other was enough.  
  
Zack said good-bye to Iolaus, each joking around. Then they got sad and gave each other a hug. Kimberly was hugging Hercules good-bye. ''Hercules, I know you like Xena. I mean, who wouldn`t? She`s the perfect girl for you. Listen to me, I know what I`m talking about. Ask her out!'' She commanded.  
  
Hercules smiled shyly, and if Kimberly weren`t taken, boy would she jump at the chance to go out with him! He was totally fine! ''All right. Guess I can`t go wrong with you telling me I should.''  
  
Kimberly laughed. ''That`s right, Herc.'' She hugged him again.  
  
After they had all hugged and kissed, they all got ready to leave, promising to visit when they could. They all teleported with tears in their eyes.  
  
Arriving back in Angel Grove, they were all exhausted and glad to be home. Randy escorted Trini home, and when he dropped her off at her door, he gave her a slow and romantic kiss. It lasted quite a long time, and when they pulled away, Trini gasped. ''Wow, Randy, can you kiss!'' She said, and they both laughed.  
  
Randy leaned against her doorframe and casually asked, ''Do you want to go out sometime? Like, tomorrow night?''  
  
Trini grinned. ''Sure. I`d love to!''  
  
As Randy waltzed away, Trini grinned. All was right with the world: she had a date with Randy Thomas. 


End file.
